A variety of types of customer premises equipment exist for receiving digital cable signals, demodulating the signals, and decoding the signals to identify the information contained therein. Example types of customer premises equipment include set-top boxes, digital television adapters, and so forth. In addition, a number of content streaming devices capable of rendering video content transmitted over an Internet Protocol (IP) network have appeared in recent years.